Family
by KumoFuzei
Summary: "He looked at the moon longingly. It had been so long now." Emotions are not exclusive to humans.


The wind whipped at his face, the droplets of cool rain splattering across his face. They dribbled down, dropping from his chin onto the grass. It was refreshing really, but a little annoying. He looked at the moon longingly. It had been so long now. A cool breeze trickled up the back of his neck like a small animal, making him shiver.

As he looked up at the great white orb in the sky, he wondered how it was to sit and watch over the earth alone. Could celestial bodies get lonely? Sadness started to overwhelm him like a wave, pulled by the vast moon that loomed over ahead. Tears trickled down from his eyes but he wasn't sobbing, they were just… rolling down his cheeks. He touched them and noted the warmth. Even though he was digital, all these emotions were still real.

Why was he being so emotional? He put it down to the company he kept; there's no way his mother would have approved.

"Hey." The voice broke the silence that had consumed the cliff while Gabumon had been up here. He recognised the voice immediately but he didn't turn his head as their footsteps got closer. They came and sat next to him, their legs dangling off the edge, mirroring his own position. "The moon is pretty tonight, huh?" the male voice asked.

Gabumon nodded absent-mindedly, returning his attention to the beauty of the night and his thoughts. It really had been a long time…

"I like being up here; it gives you to time to think and reflect, you know?"

Gabumon turned and looked at the blond to his right. The human had his knees pulled into his chest now and was looking up into the starry sky. "You get to learn what's really important when you just—" He smiled and then turned to look at Gabumon. "Think."

Gabumon began to wonder why Matt hadn't bothered to ask about him being segregated from the others and why Matt also hadn't asked about how he was. Briefly, the thought ran through his mind that perhaps Matt didn't care.

Shaking the thought from his head he realised the ulterior motive. Matt, who hid it well, was being caring enough to allow Gabumon to make the first move. He hadn't given his often stoic partner enough credit. How could he have been so stupid? Unable to take the silence any longer, Gabumon said, "It's cold out here, isn't it?"

Matt continued to look out into the sky, his eyes glazed over slightly. "When you actually do sit and think about what's important you realise it's the stuff that never leaves your side."

Gabumon wasn't following the cryptic message. "I guess…" Matt was never normally this confusing.

"It's not the money, the gifts, the holidays, the memories or any of that sentimental stuff." Matt hadn't even acknowledged that Gabumon had spoken.

"I like a good pizza pie," Gabumon interjected, imagining the delicious food in his head.

Matt smirked. "It's those you share it all with. The family and friends that would follow you into a blazing fire or a freezing snowstorm just to be there with you one moment longer." He seemed so passionate, so wise. Maybe this rain was screwing with his brain?

Perhaps if he told Matt about Digimon families, then the blond would stop rambling. "Did you know Digimon don't really have maternal instincts?"

Matt looked back over his shoulder now, back at the camp, probably back at T.K. "A family is more than blood, more than instinct. It's what's important to you."

"I miss my family." The words seem to run from his lips, faster than he could snatch them back. He hadn't wanted to bother Matt with his stupid problems.

Matt turned to him and placed a gloved hand on Gabumon's furry shoulder. "I know."

What? Did he just say that he knew? "H—how?"

"I'm your partner, Gabumon; you can't hide anything from me," Matt explained, patting his friend on the shoulder and grinning.

The two sat and looked out into the night and felt at peace, just being in each other's presence. They didn't need to exchange words to know that between them, they would be able to get through anything that either world could throw at them. Gabumon lifted his furry arm and placed it around Matt as the human shivered. "Just like all that time ago. You would think you humans could grow fur all over your body, not just on your head."

Matt chuckled. "This isn't fur, Gabumon."

They both laughed and then Matt closed his eyes and mumbled, "Thanks, Gabumon."

Gabumon wouldn't take such an insult. He had been the one who had been helped. "I'd rather thank you."

Matt shook his head, looking up at Gabumon. "No, without you I'd never have realised what matters."

Gabumon smiled as Matt closed his eyes again and allowed his own lids to fall. "We're a family, Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>Something a bit different than normal. Let me know how you feel about the characterisation :)<strong>


End file.
